There are situations in which a true profile of a person could be of immense value to the person himself. Two examples of this would be online dating services and psychotherapy. Once the profile is created, action can be taken based on the profile. For example, a match for a person is suggested by a dating service or a therapeutic solution is given for a psychological problem.
The current approaches to developing a profile of a person involve asking the person questions (i.e., self-report) and/or observing the person interacting with others. These approaches have several problems including the following:                1. The data obtained is unreliable because of both conscious and subconscious biases of the person questioned.        2. The data obtained has the potential for having been skewed because the observer's presence may have affected the observed person's behavior.        
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to profiling a person.